


Exploration

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Valentine's Kisses 2018 [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Puberty hitting teenage boys like a big red firetruck, Soft feelings, pre-royalty nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: New feelings coax new horizons from two definitely-a-little-bit-more-than-friends.





	Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> Happy KinKage day, friends!

When he felt lips on his, Tobio’s eyes flew open in surprise. He had seen it coming, welcomed it even, but the reality of Yuutarou’s mouth on his was not at all what he had expected. He had no idea if it was a good kiss or not; they were thirteen and didn’t know anything about anything.

At least Tobio didn’t, but judging by the awkward way Yuutarou shied away from him, Tobio gathered Yuutarou didn’t, either.

“Was it . . . bad?” Yuutarou gulped and bit his lip. “I’ve never done it before.”

Tobio shook his head, the fine fringes of his hair brushing across his brow. “Not bad. Weird. Not bad.”

Yuutarou sat back up and shrank into his shoulders with a sheepish smile. “Yeah, it is kind of weird.” He gazed up at Tobio from under long lashes and added, “But I like it.”

“I do, too.” Tobio crawled into Yuutarou’s lap as he sprawled on the former’s bed, the Kageyama residence devoid of anyone but themselves and not in danger of changing anytime soon. Something anxious prickled in his belly when his most secret places rubbed up against Yuutarou’s, and Tobio’s eyes screwed shut against the sensation.

Yuutarou was not immune to it, either, and he scrabbled to pull Tobio down for their second kiss. It was a soft thing, no sharp edges or intensity, but it was far more rewarding than their first attempt. Teeth and noses butted together awkwardly, but they slowly found a rhythm as their mouths moved together to coax out just a little more pleasure for each other.

Yuutarou was the first to pull away, but he was all smiles and his entire upper body starfished on the bed. “Now I know why all the senpai disappear so quick after practice. They’re probably doing this.”

“Most of them,” Tobio agreed, having witnessed a heated fumble or two behind the gym at Kitagawa Daiichi. He had wondered at what could spur such urgency, but when he darted his tongue out to lap up Yuutarou’s lingering taste, he thought he had a pretty good idea.

Tobio was in no hurry, however, as he sought out another kiss. Yuutarou had other ideas, though. Arms wrapped around Tobio’s waist and squashed them together, and he yelped in surprise. Yuutarou swallowed the sound before his mouth sought out other marks.

Kisses trailed down Tobio’s throat, and his entire body shook with the intensity of what it made him feel. He leaned into Yuutarou’s ministrations, eyelids flickering while the rest of him scrambled to process the litany of new and exciting feelings rushing through his every nerve.

When Yuutarou’s mouth parted from his skin, Tobio nearly whined from the loss, but Yuutarou’s sheepish smile was worth it. “Does it feel good?”

Tobio nodded adamantly. “Let me show you.” And he did, neither of them in a hurry to get anywhere as long as they went there together.


End file.
